Diary of a Dragonborn, entry 1
by Cody Guli
Summary: These are the journal entries of the Dragonborn, a heroic figure who has slain the evil dragon Alduin, fought alongside the Imperials in the Civil War, claimed the title of Archmage at the College of Winterhold, and joined the ranks of the Thieves Guild and the Companions. Join him as he explores the vast land of Skyrim in search of adventure. Rated T for language and violence.


Diary of a Dragonborn

Part 1

Middas, 12:23 P.M., 21st of Rain's Hand, 4E 202

The Wuuthrad...the mighty axe of the Companions. I can't believe they let me have this. And they have made me Harbinger of the Companions. Me.

Oh. It seems I haven't introduced myself. I'm an Argonian named Slice-Their-Throat, but many call me Slyther. I am the last Dragonborn to walk Skyrim. By day, I avenge my fallen people and slay any dragon or bandit that tests my might. By night, I am a theif and an assassin, killing those who deserve to die and robbing the people blind. I have done it so well that it has become a career for me. No one can best my talents.

I had decided to leave Breezehome in Whiterun and take a carriage to the College of Winterhold. Having paid the driver and gotten on, he asked "Is it true you're now the sole leader of the Companions? What's it like? Get drunk often."

I gave no answer. I was still grieving over Kodlak's death. The poor old man..I hoped the ritual Aela and I performed worked and he had gone to Sovngarde.

Not much later, we stopped. "Winterhold." the man said and paid his coin. He climbed on and we started off again. "You must be the Dragonborn?" he asked gruffly. I gave no answer. "Shy, are we? Grieving? I feel your pain, lad. I had lost my brother recently. Tried to get something of mine back from a group of bandits, he did. Chopped his bloody little 'ead off, the bandits did. Fucking savages."

And that was the rest of the ride. Worthless babble after worthless babble.

"By the way," he said, "name's Cosnach. I'm from Markarth."

Markarth...I'm surprised he doesn't know of what I did there...

Middas, 1:26 A.M., 22nd of Rain's Hand, 4E 202

I have arrived at Winterhold. This place looks different at night. So silent, so peaceful, very relaxing.

Except for the dead body of Ranmir.

When the Ice Wraiths attacked Winterhold, they killed Ranmir and a few guards..yet no one has seemed to give him a proper burial..

So I did, and I decided to drop his body into the sea. It's part of old Argonian custom to place the dead into the sea so that they float out to Sovngarde. Or something like that.

But before I could..

ROOOOOOOAR!

The roar of a dragon! And it was heading straight for the College! I ran as fast as I possibly could. The dragon swirled in the skies. I shot at it with my bow before it glanced at me angerly. We fought for a while until I had it grounded. Then, remembering what the Blades taught me, I climbed up on the beast's head and lodged the Dragonbane straight through it's skull. The dragon slumped to the ground and lost all sign of life. The skin aged into decay and I was bathed in rays of strange light. A dragon's soul...

One by one, the teachers came outside to see what the noise was about. They all stared at the dragon's bones, then me, and then back at the meatless corpse. "Dragonborn..." came a whisper from out of nowhere. I advanced towards the door to the Hall of the Elements and saw the teachers moving aside.

They know who I am now.

Middas, 10:31 A.M., 22nd of Rain's Hand, 4E

As the new Archmage of the College, I don't have to sleep in the student dorms any longer, yet I go there often to meet with some of the pupils. I've done this since J'Zaro, a former pupil at the college, joined the Blades with my word. I was met by Tolfdir who said that Riften had been experiencing magical disruptions, possibly due to Arcano's abuse of the Eye of Magnus. He asked me to look into it and to take the Staff of Magnus just in case. I agreed to help.

It seems the aftershock of this Eye of Magnus commotion has only just begun...

Turdas, 11:44 P.M., 22nd of Rain's Hand, 4E 202

I had just arrived at the site of the Rupture in Riften. Nothing looks or feels different. What's going on here? Maybe it was just the Jarl's imagination.

Turdas, 11:58 P.M., 22nd of Rain's Hand, 4E 202

I lied. It wasn't the Jarl's imagination. I was just attacked by some Magic Anomalies and it seemed like using the Staff of Magnus like Tolfdir said to proved fruitless. Lesson learned: these things have a high resilience to magic. And are a complete pest.

Fredas, 1:13 P.M., 23rd of Rain's Hand, 4E

I have gotten my reward from Tolfdir. 600 Septims. Pathetic. 600 Septims for fighting those magic bastards. Ah well...tis a reward. Although I deserve a little more, it's best to just accept it.

It has definitely been quite a ride these past few days...travelling here and there and back again...I just need some rest...just for a while...

To be continued...

(Drop a like and review if you want to read more!)


End file.
